Tamales
by jozivabellepattersonfan
Summary: Why is Jo making tamales? And why does she have "Mary, Did You Know?" stuck in her head? Find out in this piece of Jenry fluff. One-shot. Seventeenth in the "Homeless" series.


The pork mixture was boiling. Jo turned the heat to low and turned back to the chile pods, humming to herself. "It's been years since I attempted my grandmother's tamales," she told Henry, who was leaning against one of the kitchen counters. "You're going to be my guinea pigs tonight."

He smiled at her warmly. "Tamales are something I've never had," he informed her. "It's not every day that I get to try something new. Thank you for doing this, darling."

Jo returned his smile. "You're welcome, _mon amour._ " She continued removing the stems and seeds from the chile pods. She was so focused that she jumped when Henry asked,

"What are you humming?"

She hadn't even realized that she still was. "One of my favorite Christmas songs," she replied. "Have you heard 'Mary, Did You Know?'"

"I don't believe so." He nibbled on a sugar cookie. "How does it go?"

Jo looked at him sidelong. "You want me to sing it?"

"You were humming it just a moment ago."

Jo raised her eyebrows at him, but she couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes. "Okay." Taking a deep breath, she began to sing softly.

 _"Mary, did you know that your baby boy_

 _Would one day walk on water?_

 _Mary, did you know that your baby boy_

 _Would save our sons and daughters?_

 _Did you know that your baby boy_

 _Has come to make you new?_

 _This child that you've delivered, will soon deliver you?"_

She stopped and looked up at Henry. "That's the first verse, anyway. You get the gist."

He gave her a kiss. "You have a beautiful voice, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I prefer karaoke, where no one expects you to sound good."

"No, really." He pulled her in for another kiss. Jo carefully kept her gloved hands behind her back – she didn't think Henry would appreciate it if the spice got on his bare hands or face.

When he released her, Jo grinned at him. "Thank you." Reaching behind him for a pot, she filled it with water and dumped the chiles in. Once the pot was on the stove, she said, "I like the song because it asks the question, would Mary have still done what she did if she knew everything that was going to happen? It's an interesting question."

"You're right, it is."

"What about you?" Jo asked, curious. "Would you have done anything differently, if you knew what was going to happen?"

Henry considered it for a moment. Jo took off her gloves and rinsed her hands as he thought. "I don't know, but looking back, I think I would have done everything the same," he said after a few minutes. "After all, my immortality led me to meet Abigail, and adopt Abe, and meet you." He put his arms around her shoulders and drew her close. "It's all worth it, to have you in my life, darling."

Jo grinned up at him. "You know how cheesy that sounds, right?"

He kissed her on the nose. "Yes, Detective, I know. That does not make it less true."

"I know, Henry." She hesitated, and he caught it.

"What is it, Jo?"

"There's something I need to tell you." He nodded, and Jo continued, "That song has another meaning for me this year."

"And what meaning is that?"

She swallowed. "Well, the song... it's about what it means to be a mother."

Henry's eyes widened. "Jo, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She grinned, unable to hold it in any longer. "I'm pregnant, Henry."

He swept her up in a hug, twirling her around the kitchen as she laughed. When he set her back on her feet, he kissed her so thoroughly that she thought she might faint. "Oh, my darling Jo, I didn't even know if it was possible," he breathed into her lips. "I hardly allowed myself to dream–"

She pulled back and smiled into his eyes. "You better start dreaming, then."

He kissed her on the lips once more and asked, "How long have you known?"

"Well, I began to suspect when I started really craving tamales. I don't even _like_ tamales."

Henry chuckled. "Very logical of you."

"So I took the test this morning, while you were in the shop, and it was positive." She held up a hand before he could speak. "Yes, I took several tests, and yes, they were all positive."

He ran a hand through her hair. "And you?" he asked quietly. "Knowing everything, would you go back and change anything?"

Jo shook her head. "We've both lost people," she replied, just as quietly. "God knows that I wish Sean had never gone on that trip... but if he hadn't, it might not have changed anything. And you're right, as cheesy as it sounds, everything that happened led me to you."

Henry knelt so that he could place a kiss to Jo's abdomen. "And we were both led to you, little one," he whispered. "I can't wait to meet you."

Abe chose that moment to poke his head in the kitchen door. "That smells delicious..." His voice trailed off. "What's going on?"

Henry got to his feet and turned to his son, wiping his eyes. "Jo?"

She knew what he meant. Jo grinned at her stepson. "Abe, you're going to be a big brother!"

* * *

Something to get my writing juices started again. Also, because Jenry fluff is fun. :P


End file.
